Welcome to The Division
Plot Narrator: Previously on Genetic Elisabeth: My name is Elisabeth de Propre Alex: I’m Alex, Alex Neoblud. He looks in the sky, and sees a spaceship. Alex in horror: H-highbreeds! Alex looks at his chest, and sees a big wound. He spits some blood, and falls on the ground. Creature: So, will you use you chance to fight and save the Earth or no? Alex: I- I will. DNAlien 3: What are you? ShadowFire: I’m ShadowFire. A fireball forms into his right hand. ShadowFire: Who wants to be first? Narrator: And now... The scene starts showing ShadowFire slowly walking against the DNAliens with the fireball in his hand. Suddenly one of them attacks him from behind. ShadowFire turns around, and throws the fireball at it, knocking the alien. At this moment everyone jumps against him. DNAlien: Die scum! ShadowFire pushes one of the aliens while it’s still in the air, throwing it away. At this moment another one hits the hero in the back knocking him on the ground. All aliens jump on him, creating a big mountain of yellow bodies on the place where ShadowFire was. Suddenly the bodies become black, and get blasted away. They all fall on the ground, and shatter freeing the humans trapped in them. ShadowFire gets up with now his face, or what wasn’t covered by the black mask he was wearing at least was visible. The end of his robe now was in the form of four black tentacles. They absorb the black material into themselves and transform back into their normal form. Female voice: Bravo. ShadowFire turns around and sees Elisabeth, but now she was also wearing a black mask with red-lines. ShadowFire: You. He dashes against her preparing his right fist to strike. Elisabeth puts her hands together, blocking the attack. ShadowFire then throws a fireball at her, knocking the girl on the ground. Elisabeth gets up. Elisabeth: Are you crazy!? ShadowFire dashes against her again preparing a new strike. Elisabeth: I saved you! ShadowFire stops his fist on millimeters from Elisabeth’s face. ShadowFire: Saved? You just transformed me into this! Elisabeth: It was your only chance. ShadowFire takes a deep breath. He looks at the spaceship. ShadowFire: What about this. Elisabeth: Don’t worry. A few jets fly over them, and fire at the ship damaging it. The spaceship teleports away. Elisabeth: Told you. She then looks at ShadowFire annoyed. ShadowFire: What? Elisabeth: The clothes. Just then ShadowFire noticed, that their clothes were very similar. Both were black, with a bit of red, and both had masks. Not to mention that the eyes of both of them were growing red. Elisabeth: You look like a genderbendt version of me. ShadowFire: Sorry for this. Elisabeth: And those powers. ShadowFire: Hey! It’s not my fault! Elisabeth: Atleast there still are a few differences. She looks at the people that ShadowFire cured. Elisabeth: Like, I can’t cure them like you do. ShadowFire: I guess this is my special ability, and sorry for attacking you, but now my emotions are a bit stronger than before. Elisabeth: Nah, It’s normal to happen during you first transformation. Now, come with me. ShadowFire: Huh? Where? Elisabeth: Where everyone with powers like you should be. Now hurry. ShadowFire sighs and follows her. The scene later shows them walking in a destroyed part of the town, with ruins and remains from destroyed buildings around the place. ShadowFire: Why are we in the old town? Elisabeth: Patience. Soon they reach a big building, without any damage on it, but looking abandoned. ShadowFire removes his mask, which turns into black mist and his robe absorbs it. His eyes return to their original brown color. Then, his hair falls over his right eye and covers it. Alex: This is the abandoned military base. Why are we here? Elisabeth presses a button, and the door of the building opens. It looks like new inside. Elisabeth: Only because someone says something, it doesn’t mean that it’s true. They enter the building. The man, and the worker from the previous episode come in front of them. Man: Agent BlackFire, I see you have a new friend. (To Alex) Welcome to the Division. They shake hands. Man: My name is Vodac, the director. This is Chan, he will show you the base, while I and BlackFire do some important things. Elisabeth: See you later. She leaves Alex, and follows Vodac. Chan: Welcome. He shakes hands with Alex. Alex: Um, hi. Where are we going now? Chan: We must first check your health, and analyze your powers. Unknown: (How boring.) Alex turns, and sees a totally black version of him, with red eyes flying next to him. Alex: Huh? Chan: Something wrong? Alex: Yeah. Who is that? He points at the strange creature. Chan looks at the direction that Alex’s finger points, but he doesn’t see or hear anything. Chan: I don’t see anything. Alex: Seriously? Chan: Yes, I guess we should hurry. Alex looks at the creature. Alex: Am I getting crazy? Creature: (Not telling.) The scene then shows the office of Vodac. Both he and Elisabeth, who now was wearing a dark grey uniform, were in it. Vodac: With the Highbreeds return we will need any Lineguard we could recruit. Elisabeth: I know. Vodac: Also, we checked all of our remaining DNA samples. It turns out that you haven’t taken any of them. From where did you get the sample that you put in that boy. Elisabeth: I-…um…-I used the X sample. Vodac in shock: The X sample! And it worked? Elisabeth: Just perfect. Vodac: This is strange. I must see this boy. Elisabeth: Let’s go then! The scene then goes back to Alex. He was lying on a bed with cables attached to his head. Alex: Are you guys sure, that this is safe? The camera shows Chan, and two other men watching a screen. The first man was wearing a scientist uniform, while the other was a doctor. Scientist: Don’t worry. The worst that could happen to you is brain dead. Alex, sarcastically: I feel so much safer now. Doctor: He is ok. Chan: You sure, Doctor Lek? Doctor/Lek: Yeah, he is ok, both physically and mentally. Chan: Then why is he speaking alone? Alex: But he is here! The scene then shows the creature flying around Alex. Chan: See? Lek: I have no idea. Chan: How about his powers, Pedo? Scientist/Pedo: Here, here! He shows Chan another screen with information on it. Chan: Interesting. Vodac and Elisabeth enter. Chan: Sir! Vodac: How is his health? Chan: Good, why? Elisabeth: He even looks muscular than when I first meet him. Lek: Is there something we should know, sir? Alex: Yeah, is there? Vodac: The DNA sample in you is actually the X sample. Chan, Lek and Pedo look shocked. Alex: The what? Chan: The X sample. The most dangerous one we have. Alex: What? *looks at Elisabeth* You! Elisabeth: Heh, my bad. Alex: What is the X sample anyway? Vodac: Long time ago, after the first Highbreed invasion, we found another Dimension, and the Deamonos, a species that lives there. They had all kinds of superpowers, which could be very helpful if another war like this happen even again. Creature: (God, the same boring story again and again.) Alex ignores his new friend, as he listens to Vodac’s story. Vodac: We wanted to make soldiers with their powers, so we asked for a few DNA samples. They gave us enough, but also gave us the X sample, that for unknown reason was separated from the other samples. We took the here, and started analyzing them. At this moment we found out, that the DNA of that species actually has every possible superpower and even plans for weapons in it, however, when it makes contact with another organism, it adapts to it, and unlocks only the abilities and weapons that would work the best with that organism’s physical and mental condition. Creature: (So boooooooring!) Vodac: Then we started injecting the DNA in peoples, and it was a success. Well, most of the time. Other times it was ending with the subject’s dead. Chan: But for some unknown reasons, the samples were choosing to work with children and teens instead of adults. Elisabeth: This is why we are here. Vodac: But back to the story. When we found this out, we choose to test the X sample. It was our worst decision ever. The sample was actually killing everyone we try to inject it in. Alex: Killing? But how? Lek: Bleeding. Pedo: And after the subjects dead, their blood transforms into a sample too. Vodac: We lost many friends trying to make the sample work, and in the end we found the reason. It turned out, that the DNA itself has created some kind of A.I. guardian. With this we stopped our experiments and put the sample on a safe place. Alex: But I’m still alive. Lek: Of course, the subjects normal start breeding after the first twenty-four hours, and die in a great pain. Alex: Ya know, I will push you if you continued! Lek: Sorry, but it’s a fact. However, nobody before you was able to use powers. Pedo: And the sample never updated the subject’s body. So most likely you won’t die. Chan: So, does this mean that the invisible thing that he was talking to most of the time is actually the A.I. itself? Creature: (Bingo!) Alex: Nobody can hear you, forgot? Everyone turns at Alex confused. Alex: Indoor chatting. They all nod. Creature: (Why don’t you use telepathy, to talk with me? This makes you look weird.) Alex: Can I? The Creature nods. Alex: (One, two, three, does it work?) Creature: (Yes.) Alex: (Cool!) Creature: (So, we are going to be partners now, my name is Aron.) Alex: (I’m Al-) Aron: (I know who you are.) Alex: (Oh.) At this time Chan shows Vodac some results. Chan: As you can see sir, it turns out, that his powers have a lot of things in common with BlackFire, however his powers are more aggressive, and there are a few ones that BlackFire doesn’t have access too. Vodac: Interesting. He turns to face Alex. Vodac: So, what is your name kiddo? Alex: Alex. Vodac: Full name I mean. Alex: Oh. Alex Bi Neoblud Elisabeth: Bi? The more I learn about you the more I think how strange you are. Alex: Why? Bi means two. Elisabeth: I know, but having two as a middle name and blood as family name… Alex: I guess it fits perfectly with my situation at the moment. Aron: (I’m with you on this one.) Alex smiles in response. Chan: Now we must come up with a code name for him. Alex: How about ShadowFire? Elisabeth: What!? Not a chance! Vodac: It’s true that it has a lot of common with BlackFire, but heck. You two do have a lot of things in common, so why not. Elisabeth: What?! She looks at Alex with an angry face and flames in her eyes. Alex: Uh oh. Vodac steps between them. Vodac: Anyway, here is a key for your room. Alex: Room? Chan: You will live here from now on. So you won’t put people close to you in danger. We will go to talk with your parents. Alex: No need to, they aren’t here. Chan: I sorry, I didn’t know that they are… Alex: Chill dude. They just go to live in another country, and leave me here because I have a few problems with adapting to new places. Chan: Oh, ok. Alex: I will go to see my new home then, ok? Vodac: Oh, please go. Alex: Thanks. He gets up. Aron: (Won’t you first change?) Alex: (Huh?) Aron: (You clothes.) Alex then notices that he still wears his black robe. Alex: (How do I change?) Aron: (Just think about it.) Alex focuses. His robe then transforms into black mist around him, and then transforms into a black hoodie. Alex: Sweet. He walks out. The camera then shows Alex standing in front of a door. Alex: Let’s see. Hit must be number 210. Yes, that’s it. He unlocks the door and enters. Alex: Looks like this is our new home, Aron. Aron: (Your new home, I’m in this base for more than fifteen years.) Alex lies on his bed, and pulls out a MP3 and headphones from his pocket. He puts the headphones in his ears, and chooses the music. Alex: I have the feeling that this is the beginning of an awesome new live. Aron: (It will be if you don’t die in the twenty-three hours left.) Alex looks at him shocked. Aron: (Just kidding.) Alex takes a deep breath. He puts his hood over his eyes. Alex: Goodnight then. Aron: (But it’s just afternoon.) Alex: If you have any complaints leave. Aron sighs. The camera then zooms out. It shows outside the room, outside the base, and finally shows Earth from space, with multiple spaceships flying against it. The End. Major Events *Lek and Pedo make their first appearance. *Alex learns the history of Aron and his powers. *Vodac, Chan and Aron are referenced by name for the first time *Elisabeth thinks Alex for a copycat even though she is the real one. Characters *Alex Neoblud/ShadowFire *Elisabeth de Propre/BlackFire *Vodac *Chan *Aron *Lek (first appearance) *Pedo (first appearance) Villains *DNAliens Trivia *Even though it's his second appearance it's this episode is the first time Aron to get called by name. Category:Episodes Category:Genetic